The present invention relates to a container for receiving and transporting plants, and particularly to such a container exhibiting improved structural integrity as well as ease of manufacture.
Plants, and in particular rose plants, are conveniently stored and transported in containers usable for planting purposes, i.e., wherein the container itself can be deposited in the ground. The container is suitably formed from a sheet or blank of paperboard material foldable to provide sides, a bottom, and a top having an aperture through which the stem of the plant extends. Examples of prior art containers of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,521,741 issued to G. A. Beaudry on July 28, 1970, and 4,069,917 issued to R. H. Stollberg et al on Jan. 24, 1978.
In prior constructions, the top of the container is formed as a separate flap or hinged panel joined to the container along one edge and folded into the container. The top panel is then desirably secured in place to prevent possible loss of material from inside the container or damage to the plant. For example, the top panel can be glued in place. Prior constructions have relied upon a tab and slot configuration or frictional engagement for securing the top panel, and, as in the case of gluing, an additional step is required in the assembly of the container. Also, frictional engagement is not particularly secure, and tabs can be incorrectly positioned relative to receiving slots or can come loose during container use.